Therudak
A half-orc with a love of shiny rocks. He went from being a cook in the Last War to working with the Dark Lanterns and Crast to finding this crazy adventure with Beric and Dex. History Therudak was a cook in the Last War, and his encampment got overrun by enemies soldiers. He lost a lot of friends in that battle, and as a result has trouble getting close to people.Ep. 13 Eberron Double Feature! When he meets the party he's training under Crast Wott in the Dark Lanterns. Meeting the Party Therudak is happily washing some glasses at the Horned Eagle Inn when a terrible explosion sounds very near his bar. He grabs up his battleaxe and runs to help. When he arrives Dex and Beric are trying to get a huge piece of rubble off of a civilian, and Dak help without hesitation. Afterward he goes into the building with them, and he's the one to find and disable the device preventing the Create Water spells from acivating.Ep. 14 Darkness Rising Chapter 1 Aquiring Dawn Light Almost immediately after arriving in Xandrar on the Dark Lanterns' mission, the party sees a battle has already broken out between the shadows and the Swords of Liberty. Crast hands Therudak Dawn Light, the armor Draconos previously donned, and they head straight into the fight. The first chance he gets Dak puffs out his chest uses its Dazzling Flare ability, blinding the shadows and destroying the shadow mastiff.Ep. 15 Darkness Rising Chapter 2 Aberrant Dragonmark During their flight from Mistmarsht to Stormreach, the party's airship gets attacked by Vennet d'Lyrander. He and Gerald, the captain of the Roving Badger, struggle to take control of the ship. A huge lightning bolt hits both Gerald and Therudak, causing Gerald's small Mark of Storm to turn into a Siberys mark and Therudak to manifest an aberrant mark that covers his entire body. Death During the ritual to bring Beric back to life, a portal opens up to Mabar, just like the ones that have appeared previously. This is the first one Therudak had seen, and as soon as the lich comes out he advances, greatsword in hand. There's a battle with the shadows, but Dak and Drakir are the only ones to attach the lich directly. Dak swings his greatsword, and the lich grabs him with tentacles of necrotic energy. He's lifted up before the lich, who only adresses Dex. Dak's mark glows with an intense silvery light. The lich finally shifts his attention to Therudak and tells him of their other companion, the one he replaced. Therudak, unphased, headbutts his as hard as he can. The lich starts bringing him into the portal. Dak's mark glows brigher and brighter, and with a war cry bright light erupts in the chamber. The drow recoil and everyone is blinded for a moment. Once their eyes adjust, they see that the portal is gone, the lich is gone, the shadows are gone. The Siberys shard glows brighter than before. Therudak is gone. Personality Therudak is generally in a good mood, unless he's eating something that's below his standards. Depsite having lost many friends in the Last War, he seems to be rather optimistic. Shiny Rocks He loves those shiny rocks. In fact, he carries a pouch with him that contains twenty of the shinest, most perfect stones you will ever see. That is, you probably couldn't tell, but Dak sure could. When he finds one even more spotless than the least perfect one in his bag, he takes that one, puts it in, and tosses the other on the ground. Relationships Sam "Swiftfoot" Moore Sam is one of Therudak's friends from the war They were in the same unit, Sam being the scout and Dak being the cook. They appeared to be quite close, as one might expect. When they meet up unexpectedly at Varen Lassite's party in Stormreach, they're happy to see each other and Sam offers Dak his help in their jungle expedition. Physical Attributes Therudak looks like a typical half-orc, standing at six feet tall and weighing about 170 lbs.Ep. 13 Eberron Double Feature! Powers and Abilities Class Abilities Maneuvers * Riposte Feats * Savage Attacker Aberrant Dragonmark * Whenever you're hit with an attack, you store the opposite energy of whatever the damage type was. The next time you hit someone, deal damage equal to the damage you took. If you don't hit someone you take the damage. Spells Therudak is not a spellcaster by nature, but can cast spells through his armor, Dawn Light. Items Trivia * He tried to learn goblin once but didn't have a knack for it.Ep. 16 Darkness Rising Chapter Three * Invented quiche.Ep. 26 Trials and Tribulations Chapter 2 References Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Orc